Midnight Sons: Next Generation
by S. Martinez
Summary: Based alot on Midnight Sons features Hellboy, the Darkness, Witchblade, and Venom.  When a new demonic threat comes to earth in search of a demon amulet to free all demons, its up to the Midnight Sons and some new blood to stop them. Please Review!
1. New Recruits

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost Rider, Dr.strange, Blade, Morbius, Hellboy, Venom, Witchblade, the Darkness, Vengeance, Frank Drake, Hannibal King, Kazaan or any other demons mentioned; except the Qel Mugad and Scourge.

Enjoy my first fanfic, and no flames!!

**The New Recruits**

On the outskirts of Las Vegas a dark entity walks onto the speed way towards the strip, the entity wore rags and an ancient robe, the entity looked human but instead of a human face, the face had shown black eyes skeletal cheek bones, skeletal nose, and razor sharp teeth. A car drives by, the driver sees the creature, mistaken him for human the driver asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, I can't say the same about you…..mortal." the demon shrieks with anger and horrid strength, he grabs the driver and all of a sudden after the demon stares into the driver's eyes the driver turns pale and old looking more like an unwrapped mummy and turned into ash. In the back seat sat Dr. Strange looking at the demon as he gets into the driver's seat. Strange then begins to talk but before he can even get a word out the demon said, "I am Scourge, the brother of Mephisto and Zarathos; I am the final fallen angel of the _**old**_ heavenly order."

"That was not what I was going to ask, I was going to ask how did escape from your dimension of hell?"

"I have no dimension; I roam the other dimensions of hell to gain followers and soldiers for my own cause; to rule this world and find the Heart of Eternal Darkness, an Amulet with the power to free all demons from hell so that they may not take human to live on earth."

Dr. Strange exclaims, "Your plans will not succeed, there are few of us that will fight you, the original Midnight Sons defeated your brother Zarathos and Black Heart, your nephew, son of Mephisto; has killed Mephisto with human blood and a Kitchen knife, so you have no allies to help you thwart the Human Race or to find this amulet…."

Scourge, with a sinister smile on his lipless face laughs at all the things Dr. Strange said, he looks Strange in his eyes and says, "There is Lilith and the Lilin, and from what I've heard Kazaan has also asked for his allegiance to me. You have lost Dr. Stephen Strange, _Sorcerer Supreme, and Master of the Mystic Arts."_

Scourge reaches out to grab Strange and kill him right then and there, but instead grabbing Dr. Strange, Scourge grabbed the air. Scourge yells, "That slippery little magician!!"

Scourge then grabs the ashes of the dead driver and sucks any life that is left in the ash, he then sees all the things that happened to the driver over years and learns the ability to drive; through the driver's memories of driving with his instructor, when the driver got his license; all of the driver's experience were now that of Scourge's. Meanwhile at the new Night Stalkers base of operations. Dr. Strange arrived to urge Hannibal King and Frank Drake to rejoin the Midnight Sons, "King you must come back to the Midnight Sons."

"Find someone else Strange; Frank has some good applicants for the positions."

"King, are you sure you and Frank want to stay hunting an endangered species?"

"It beats, fighting demons."

Dr. Strange went and asked for the list of replacements from Frank Drake, "Well Doc, I have the list right in my hands; before I give this to you let me say the names: 'Macdonald Gargan AKA Scorpion' from what I have heard this guy is the new Venom; 'Jackie Estacado the wielder of the Darkness' guy's a badass with brains that's all; and finally 'Sara Pezzini the wielder of the Witch Blade' hard as nails homicide detective; okay Venom, Estacado, and Witch Blade live in New York but Jane is another story check the deserted Deckard St. subway station; you might find her there, oh and I almost forgot….."

Drake grabs a branding rod with the Spirits of Vengeance Symbol at the end of it. Strange grabs it and says, "Thanks Drake, but I don't remember giving this to you."

"I stole it awhile back from some museum egg head who stole from you. Anyway go find them before the BPRD find out about scourge and the Midnight Sons."

Strange looks puzzled and asks, "BPRD?"

Drake puts his hand on his head and answers, "The Bureau of Paranormal Research & Defense; there best agent is a demon named Hell Boy, he has killed his share of monsters and demons. If he gets involved, all bets are off that the government will get involved, so teleport yourself to New York and brand those three, I believe Blade, Johnny Blaze, Morbius, and Badilino will also be in New York."

Dr. Strange walks out of the base and yells out, "Winds of Watoomb, trans port me to New York city!!!"

A massive gust of wind appears and carries Dr. Strange and heads of to New York. Scourge arrives out of the Shadows in the Night Stalker base, Hannibal King sees him and says, "He fell for it master."

"Good, now we can get on with the plan…..Kazaan."

Kazaan takes off the Hannibal King mask, then Drake looks surprised and grabs one of the assault rifles a loads it up and aims at both demons, but before he gets a shot Kazaan knocks out Drake and throws him into a room with the real Hannibal King. Scourge begins to call forth a beacon that brings forth demons from hell. Meanwhile Strange arrives in New York City right away he sees a black figure swinging from building to building, is it Spiderman? No the figure gets closer the creature is black and white with yellow eyes and physically fit; the monster lets out a roar with its slimy tongue waving in the air; this had to be Mac Gargan, the new Venom. Strange heats up the brand with a fire spell, once the brand was hot Strange tried to burn Venom's arm but misses as Venom jumps on to a car behind Strange; Venom breaks the wind shield open and grabs the driver, Venom lets out a monstrous roar and kills the driver, the passengers get guns out and start firing, the bullets bounce right off of Venom. Venom grabs the front seat passenger biting a chunk of the passenger's neck clean right off; Venom drops the man on the floor and the man is gushing blood gasps for air while coughing up blood simultaneously then the man dies from blood loss. The last passenger tries to get out of the car but Venom jumps onto the roof of the car, "Going somewhere Estacado?"

And when Strange heard Venom say that he walked toward them but when he got closer the sun went down. And Jackie says, "No, I'm not gonna run this time, Venom..."

And with a demonic voice Jackie yells out, "WELCOME TO MY WORLD!!!!"

And a huge demon-like arm popped out of the roof of the car smacking Venom off of the car and into a window of a bookstore. Venom amazed by Jackie's new found powers jumps right back on his feet and stares at this newly transformed Jackie Estacado and says, "What the Hell are you?!"

And a dark, raspy, sinister voice says, "_Come Venom, embrace The Darkness_."

"Sorry, I already embraced A Darkness."

Then both Monsters charge each other meeting each other halfway, Venom kicks the Darkness right in the face, the Darkness turns its head back, then Venom punches the Darkness in the stomach, the Darkness takes the hit but stands right back up, then Venom grabs the Darkness by the neck and slams him to the ground, then an agitated Darkness says, "_My turn!!!_"

The Darkness grabs Venom by the neck, then looking at him disgustingly throws him a block away, Venom feels the hit and the massive pain just from the Darkness holding him by the neck. The Darkness summons millions of Darklings; the darklings then start to attack Venom but before they get to Dr. Strange yells out a spell, "Seven Suns of Cinnibus destroy these shadow dwelling creatures!!!"

The Darklings disappear with only a cloud of ash to show that they were there. The Darkness turns back into its host Jackie Estacado, Jackie, feeling dazed from the blast stumbles towards Strange and Venom. Once Jackie got close enough he was fully energized feeling as he did before the ordeal with Venom. Jackie now standing in front of Dr. Strange and Venom and says, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme; I protect earth from paranormal entities. And I see that you two have met."

Venom explains why he attacked Estacado and his crew. "The reason why I attacked _Don _Estacado is because his men have gotten in my way of capturing one of NYPD's detectives of being a vigilante. But I got so close that these guys tried to grab me and beat me, but in my nature I killed them."

Strange then ponders on who the detective is, then references back to the list, "Are you talking about Sara Pezzini?"

Venom replies, "Yeah."

Then Jackie asks Strange, "What's so important about detective Pezzini?"

"I'm here looking for four people to join The Midnight Sons; you two are on this list along with detective Sara Pezzini, the wielder of the Witchblade, and you two."

Dr. Strange then pulls out the brand and with the seven suns of Cinnibus spell and heats the brand up and says, "Venom, Jackie Estacado take the brand and become members of the Midnight Sons, become Spirits of Vengeance!! Put out your right arms and receive the mark."

Jackie and Venom put out there right arms, Strange puts the brand on Venom's arm first, Venom screams in agony for a minute. Strange then puts the brand on Jackie's arm and Jackie stays calm, but the Darkness inside him screams in pain and agony saying to Jackie, "_Cannot, Must not; don't take the brand Jackie, it's…it's…too much Light!!!"_

As Strange finishes with Jackie, Venom, holding his arm, asks, "So what's next?"

Strange then replies, "We need to find Sara Pezzini, then after that we have to assemble the rest of the team."

And so the three of them went to find Sara Pezzini, "This isn't gonna work Venom, where did you see her last?"

"Well, last I saw her, she was headed to some fancy restaurant with some guy, and I think his last name was Nottingham."

Jackie looks calm and cool with a smirk on his face saying, "So she took my advice."

Venom asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I asked her if she was still going out with Ian Nottingham, she told me no, so I gave her some advise she's probably at dinner with him as we speak."

Dr. strange says, "Well you two, let's go. What restaurant is it?"

Jackie puts his head in his hands as if he was embarrassed then said, "The Olive Grove by Central Park."

Dr. Strange, Jackie Estacado, and Venom headed toward Central Park, as they got to the park Venom could see Sara sitting with Nottingham; Venom changed from symbiotic creature to Mac Gargan while Strange and Jackie stayed the same. They soon got to the Olive Grove but before they could go into the dining area a man in a tuxedo stopped them. "Do you three have reservations?"

Jackie said, "Yeah, check the name 'headinpodium'."

Mac tries to understand the joke but says, "I don't get it."

The man checks the reservation book for the last name headinpodium, but before he can say that there is no one by that name Jackie grabs the guy by the head and smashes his head into the podium and knocks him out.

Mac says, "Oh, I get it now!"

The three of them walk to the table that Sara and Ian were sitting at and Sara asks, "Estacado who the hell are these two guys? And what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Sorry Sara, its just Strange over here needs to talk to you."

"Yes I do, pleasure to meet your acquaintance Ms. Pezzini, I am Dr. Stephen Strange; I came to recruit four new heroes to help stop a demonic force that calls himself Scourge. What I am talking about is a team of paranormal heroes called the Midnight Sons or to the Demons the Spirits of Vengeance."

Sara then looks at Strange as if he has lost his mind. "So you're telling me that I'm a Spirit of Vengeance, I don't think so. You've got the wrong girl, sorry. And even if I was, I have a date."

Nottingham walks toward the door all of a sudden a few security guards show up, they try to take Jackie, Mac, and Dr, Strange out of the Restaurant. But Mac says, "Get your hands off me!!!"

Then Mac punches a security guard, the power of the punch throws the guard into a table; Mac transforms into Venom and another guard grabs a chair and breaks the chair off of Venom's back. "Now, I'm pissed."

Venom roars at the guard scaring him so bad the guard pisses his pants. Meanwhile Jackie is grabbed by two security guards but Jackie summons six Darklings to kill the guards, instead the Darklings are grabbing food from other people and tasting each dish, if they don't like it they throw it a the guards, "Pussies!!"

The Darklings hear what Jackie said and one of the Darklings grabs a steak knife and throws it at one of the guard's head killing him instantly, then three BPRD agents show up then Dr. Strange, looking calm and cool casts the Winds of Watoomb spell to distract the agents. The Darklings grab the other three security guards that are holding Dr. Strange and Jackie, as the creatures grab the security guards and slit their throats with butter knives. As soon as the guards were killed Dr. Strange saw the BPRD agents coming, they shoot the Darklings killing them instantly, meanwhile a man on a West Coast Chopper rode to the entrance of the restaurant and found the three BPRD agents arresting Dr. Strange, Jackie Estacado, Venom, and Sara Pezzini. The leather clad man asks one of the agents, "What did these four do?"

"These three killed six security guards and this woman is in violation of wielding a concealed weapon. What's it to you."

"Well I don't see a concealed weapon and I think someone with a knife could've whacked those security guards so let them free."

"What?!"

Dr. Strange then yells out, "John Blaze!!!"

"I said Let them free, and if you don't, I'll count to three."

Johnny Blaze puts three fingers up.

Johnny Blaze transforms before the agents' eyes and as the transformation completes the man appears to be the Ghost Rider. "Holy Shit!!! Marcus shoot him…shoot him!!!!"

The agent shoots at Ghost Rider, but instead of killing the Ghost Rider the bullets melt into his body, the Ghost rider gets angry and grabs Agent Marcus by the neck and throws him into a parked car breaking the car's windshield. Then the other agent grabs an innocent female bystander and puts a gun to her head saying, "come any closer you demonic son of bitch and I'll blow her brains out!!!"

The Ghost Rider says, "I don't think that's BPRD policy, do you?"

The agent then confesses, "Well, I ain't apart of the BPRD, I don't even know what the fuck the BPRD is; I'm apart of the Franchetti family, West Coast branch."

Then the Ghost Rider looks at Jackie. Jackie says, "So Frankie heard about Paulie huh? Well that just figures."

Jackie then uses the Darkness arm and stabs the fake agent picking him up and throwing him into the wall of the Restaurant. The Ghost Rider then transforms back into Johnny Blaze. Johnny then grabs the dead agent's keys and frees Dr. Strange but agent Marcus wakes up and calls in BPRD backup, "I need backup ASAP!!"

Soon Agent Marcus passes out, Johnny hears sirens in the distance and Jackie says, "Leave us we'll catch up with you and Strange!"

Johnny Blaze and Dr. Strange leave on Johnny's new Motorcycle. More BPRD agents show up along with a 6' 5" red creature wearing a brown trench coat, black pants, and black boots. To some this creature is known as a demon, but the BPRD know him as Hellboy. He walks up to Jackie Estsacado and says, "Why didn't you run?"

"I don't need to run, Venom and Sara have nothing to do with this, let them go."

Hellboy looks at Venom and Detective Pezzini and asks all three of them, "Ever heard of a demon named Scourge?"

Strange and Johnny Blaze don't get far, as soon as Blaze and Strange try to run off a BPRD helicopter launches a net and captures the two paranormal heroes. They are then captured by BPRD agents; Blaze is then put in a portable cell keeping the Ghost Rider in check. Dr. Strange is put in the truck also carrying Jackie Estacado, Venom, and Sara Pezzini. Once they drove off two creatures appeared out of no where and jumped in front of the trucks; the trucks turn over on there sides jerking all passengers. Strange and the others break out of the truck that they were in and as they got up Dr. Strange looks around and sees hundreds of reptile-like creatures either on two legs or on all four legs and Strange finally says, "We are surrounded."

The agents get out of the truck that Blaze is in. the agents pull out hand guns, while Hellboy pulls out his Samaritan gun and aims at the closest creature. Soon a shadowy human figure walks out of the demonic crowd and says, "Do you like?"

"They are known in Hell as the Qel'mugad; the fallen species, my personal bodyguards…and pets."

Dr. Strange then exclaims, "Scourge!"

The others look at Strange as if he has seen a ghost, "He's almost at full power."

"Well of course, after all I need my power to find the heart of eternal darkness; oh and I almost forgot to tell you my agents are already on earth looking for it."

As Scourge said this Johnny Blaze broke out of the cell and quickly turned into the Ghost Rider and attacks Scourge grabbing him saying, "Back to Hell Scourge."

As soon as the Ghost Rider throws him, all of the Qel' mugad jumped onto the Ghost Rider and started cutting him and biting him. The rest of the agents and new Midnight Sons attacked as well led by Hellboy and Dr. Strange, the Qel' mugad soon became overwhelmed by Darklings summoned by Jackie Estacado, Sara Pezzini evolves from a mere human to an armored female warrior cutting down the creatures, Venom tears through hordes of them tearing their throats with his mouth and devouring their flesh, Hellboy bashes through a group of them with his stone-like hand, the agents are overwhelmed by the monsters and killed, but in the Nick of time a huge monster on a hellish bike shows up wearing dark blue leather and wearing two chains around his chest and a demon like Skull with spikes on its fore head and two huge bottom Canine teeth and two huge upper wisdom teeth, this was the second Ghost Rider, this was Vengeance. Vengeance grabs a huge double barrel shotgun and blasts a group of Qel' Mugad, even Vengeance is Overwhelmed; two more people show up jumping into the fray; one of them was so pale as snow with black hair, red eyes, and vampire like teeth; Morbius the Living Vampire, he wore a black body suit with a black and red cape. The other was an African American man with Tattoos on the sides of his head; he wore an armored body suit and a black trench coat he wielded a sword and one fully automatic gun; he is the Vampire hunter Blade. Now the creatures would be defenseless with such awesome power as the Midnight Sons. The creatures were soon overwhelmed and fled, but for Scourge the Midnight Sons and Hellboy couldn't defeat him, or so he thought. The two riders tied him up with steel chains and then blade stabbed Scourge in the mouth meanwhile Jackie Estacado summoned huge tentacle-like creatures to constrict Scourge even further but before Venom, Morbius, Sara Pezzini and Strange could cause any damage Hellboy shot Scourge right in the head and instead of Scourge dying from both the sword and the bullet wound to the head he breaks free of the tentacle creatures and the chains and pulls the sword out of his mouth. The bullet pops out of his head and falls to the ground. "Is that all you have?" Scourge says.

Before any of the Midnight Sons move toward him two choppers show up and fire nitrogen rounds into Scourge and instantly freezing any part of him that is hit and soon as the choppers run out of ammo Scourge stands as a statue. More BPRD agents show up and put the statue in a freezer powered with Nitrogen and Freon and soon the Midnight Sons disappear. The agents ask Hellboy, "Should we go find them sir."

"No, they just helped put away a very dangerous demon, the least we could do is let them go."


	2. Security Breach

**Disclaimer**: I own Jersey Boy, the Succubus Andariel, Hatred and Massacre, Vanguard, Neros; I do not own Hellboy and the Midnight Sons (since they don't show up in this chapter) or the BPRD, I don't own Blackout, Meat Market, Lilith, Sammael, or the Lillin (they are mentioned).

Enjoy the second Chapter of the Midnight Sons: the next generation. No flames.

**The Security Breach**

As Scourge is sent to the base of the BPRD a little monkey like creature is in a top secret base in Nevada, the creature walks to the gates in the guise of a coyote, the soldiers see the coyote and shoot at it, the coyote runs off and soon retakes the form of the monkey like creature saying in a shrieking voice, "That didn't work, wait what's that?"

Soon convoys of trucks show up and in one of them the data that is needed for this creature. The trucks enter the base, but not before the creature climbs onto one of the trucks. As each truck goes in soldiers pour out of barracks and labs, all the trucks enter the compound, then wooden crates are being taken out of the trucks, the creature soon transforms into a bat, and flies into the warehouse that all the crates are going. As each Crate enters the creature pushes each one into a darkened room so that no one can see. "Alright let's see what we got here."

The creature then looks on into each crate only finding weapons or dead creatures, after all the crates are put in the warehouse and before the one of the government employees comes in and Inventory's each crate the creature soon goes to the final crate, he rips open the top of it and finds all sorts of documents and as the creature rummages through each document he stumbles upon the one particular document he was looking for. The creature then pulls his flesh off of his chest and puts the document onto his chest; the flesh immediately starts to regenerate; the employees here some sort of screeching sound in the office, they walk towards the sound, guns pulled out, as they open the door the creature yells out, "Here comes the Jersey Boy!!!"

"Jesus Christ!!! I thought all the specimens were dead?"

"Just shoot the little monkey thingy!!!"

They shoot at the Jersey Boy, but he dodges each shot with grace and as they reload the Jersey Boy jumps onto the first man and rips his face off and takes the man's eyes out; the man screams in agony and starts having a heart attack. "Oh my God!!!!! Peters; oh no."

The second employee tries to fire his gun, but the gun jams, so he runs out of the warehouse and yells, "CODE RED!!!! CODE….."

Jersey boy then stabs the man with a hunting knife which he grabbed from the other man. The soldiers see the man fall on his knees and see Jersey boy and begin to fire, Jersey Boy transforms into a huge bat and flies into the night.

Afterwards soldiers grab two gurneys and put both men on each, the captain in charge calls the secretary of defense. "We've got a problem sir; two of my men were killed by this monkey looking thing."

"How tall was it?"

"About 2 ft. 5 in. the thing had horns and tore one of my men's faces clean right off."

"I'll alert the President, and the BPRD."

"Alright Sir."

Meanwhile the Jersey Boy in the guise of a bat flies towards a nearby town and then transforms back into his normal self and jumps onto a white Cadillac Escalade and gets in and says, "Next time I do something like that you two better come with me, I almost got creamed!! Well Andariel, Hatred; what do you two have to say?"

Then two people appeared in the car, one a woman in the driver seat and a man in the passenger's seat; Andariel and Hatred demon agents of Scourge. Andariel begins to speak, "Well Jersey Boy, there won't be a next time because Neros is gathering Massacre and the others to take over the US and find Scourge."

Hatred speaks, "Yeah so don't bitch about it!!! Anyways where are the documents?"

"In my chest."

Andariel grabs Jersey Boy and tears off his flesh and grabs the document, she throws Jersey boy into the back seat again. "Ow!!!! That freakin' hurt you succubus whore!!!"

"You loved it."

"Yeah, when I was bigger and more powerful!!!"

"Andariel you just got him started with his 'glory' story again."

Andariel ignores Hatred and Jersey Boy and begins to read the documents on the heart of Eternal Darkness, and its location. She then pulls out a cell phone and dials, on the other end a business man grabs the ringing phone and says, "Any News?"

"Yeah, Jersey Boy was successful in getting the information, the location is at another base, but it is the headquarters of the BPRD which is also located in New Jersey."

Jersey Boy then interrupts, "Yeah!!! Jersey here we come!!!"

"Massacre will be a little tied up, he's in the Nevada State Penitentiary pick him up and head to Jersey."

"Yes sir, I'll call you in a few hours Neros."

Andariel starts the truck and drives towards the penitentiary. Meanwhile at the penitentiary a tall man walks into the courtyard of the Jail, inmates start yelling at him and start running over to him with makeshift blades twenty of them gang up on the man, they start to cutting him, kicking him and punching him; the man lets out an evil laugh and starts to fight back, then his right hand turns into a demonic sword, the man swings the sword and cuts all of them across their stomachs, he stands on top of his victims with a smile on his face. Jail guards start to approach him with tazers drawn; they fire, the man says, "Your pathetic weapons are no match for me, now DIE!!!"

The man then transforms into a demon and cuts them down. For hours all the personnel are slaughtered by the demon, and as he stands on the roof of the main building he roars triumphantly. The white Escalade arrives at the main parking area Andariel, Hatred, and Jersey Boy walk towards the main building, the Demon jumps off the roof and lands in front of the three demons. Andariel says, "It is good to see you Massacre, my brother."

"It is good to see you all. Where to next my friends?"

Jersey Boy then says, "NEW JERSEY!!! Neros is trying to find Lillith and what ever is left of the Lillin, Baal is hanging with Neros, Blackout and Kazaan are in Washington and Mutt isn't on Earth yet. Oh yeah Meat Market, Sammael, Vanguard, and CD are in Canadian/American border awaiting orders."

Hatred then says, "We are headed towards New Jersey to get the Amulet known as the heart of eternal darkness."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!!!"

The race is on…..


	3. The Ride and the Encounter

The third chapter in th Midnight Sons Story Enjoy & no flames.**  
**

**The Ride and the encounter**

The next day; sunrise on the road to New Jersey, as the Midnight Sons ride off towards New Jersey the Ghost Rider and Vengeance change back to Johnny Blaze and Michael Badilino while riding their Motorcycles. And behind them a black SUV and in it, Sara Pezzini, Dr. Strange, Mac Gargan, Jackie Estacado, Blade, and Morbius. As they ride on, a white Cadillac Escalade pulls up on the side of them. Andariel and Hatred look in the truck and see Blade driving, Andariel then grabs a gun and gives it to Hatred, and Massacre then opens his window and climbs out and stands upon the roof of the car. As he stands he then transforms into his demonic self, Mac Gargan sees the monster on the Cadillac's roof and quickly turns into Venom and breaks the back window out with his fist. They reach Newark the two trucks stop suddenly throwing Venom and Massacre into the streets, Massacre tackles Venom and brings him to the ground, Venom grabs Massacre and pushes him off, throwing him into a nearby apartment wall, Venom gets up and grabs Massacre and punches him right in the jaw, his jaw breaks off leaving him without a jaw. Massacre's right hand then transforms into his sword and lunges at Venom, Venom hides behind the corner, and Massacre says, "Come on out you ugly spider monster!!"

"Ugly!?"

Venom grabs Massacre's right hand/sword and breaks in four places and rips it off, Massacre shrieks in pain, and Venom puts him in a headlock snapping his neck left and right and ripping his head off (Spinal Chord still intact.)

Meanwhile Jackie Estacado, Blade and Sara Pezzini draw guns and shoot at Hatred, Andariel and Jersey Boy, Hatred says while shooting, "Kick the Baby!!!"

Jersey boy cries out, "Don't kick the baby, PLEASE!!!?"

"Kick the Baby!!!"

Hatred kicks Jersey Boy into the SUV and attacks Jackie, "You little mother!!!"

Jackie then throws Jersey boy out of the SUV and shoots at him, Jersey Boy runs away frantically. Police show up and Hatred shoots at the police "Send in a Canine unit!!!"

They send a German Shepherd into the shootout, the dog then starts to spazz out and the dog starts to levitate and soon the dog dies from broken bones but the dog gets bigger and starts to stand on its hind legs and starts to walk, its front legs turn to arms and the head starts turning into a demon's head, Hatred yells out, "Mutt!!"

Mutt then says, "Free at last, free at last!!!"

Then police shoot at Mutt, each bullet bounces off of him, Mutt then grabs policemen and bites their heads off and slashes at them killing all of them in 25 minutes. Then Massacre grabs his head and puts it back on his shoulders and his right arm grows back, he grabs the sword from his broken off right hand and puts on his new one, he then sees the three demons standing and says, "Lets get out of here!!!" Jersey Boy jumps onto Massacre's shoulder and they all get into the Cadillac and drive off.

Ghost Rider and Vengeance show up and Ghost Rider asks, "What the hell happened, we are on a time table, we have to get that amulet before they do!!!"

Jackie says, "Fuck the amulet, I'm out of here."

Soon Hellboy shows up in a huge RV-like truck and says, "You don't have to look for it just hop in, the amulet is at the headquarters."

The Midnight Sons walk into the RV and Ghost Rider transforms back into Johnny Blaze and begins to talk to Hellboy. "What is this all about Red?"

"Well Blaze, we got a call from the secretary of defense, he said a monkey like creature broke into Area 51 and stole some documents on the amulet, BPRD put the amulet in a very safe place; they put it in a maximum security wing of the base."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that they won't be able to find it."

Jackie interrupts saying, "They'll find, oh yeah, you haven't seen these guys, they are super powerful!!"

Blaze then says, "That's why we were formed, to fight them."

After the conversation Jackie goes and talks to Mac Gargan about the situation. Jackie asks, "So what happened with that Massacre guy, I thought you killed him?"

"I thought so; I guess he _pulled himself together_."

They begin to laugh and as they finish laughing the RV stops in front of a waste management center Hellboy gets out and goes up to the voice box and says, "Hellboy; came back from pick up."

The gates open up and everyone gets out and goes on in. As they go in there is no one at the front desk, Hellboy gets closer and sees the agent on the desk dead, killed by a sword, and they hear gunshots below them and screams, Hellboy presses the button on the desk for the ground elevator, the Midnight Sons and Hellboy go down and find agents being killed by Andariel, Massacre, Mutt, Hatred, and Jersey Boy. Jersey Boy goes into a computer room and finds a cryostasis chamber with Scourge in it, he puts the chamber on heat and the temperature begins to rise, meanwhile Massacre walks into the Maximum security center and kills any humans and finds the amulet and puts it around his neck, meanwhile agents in the Cryogenic cell are being turned into ash by Scourge, he walks out of the cell and kills any agents who try to stop him Massacre, Andariel, Hatred, Jersey Boy, and Mutt see Scourge and bow down to him.

Scourge Says, "Arise my warriors, Kill the Midnight Sons!!"

The Midnight Sons fight the escaped demons and psychopaths with anger and vengeance killing each of them Scourge and the others go forth and knock them out and tie them up he then gives the creatures and Psychos this deal, "Join Me and you will live for Eternity, Join ME and you shall not perish!!"

They agree. Then as they woke up they saw that they left for the surface. "Damn!! He got away!!!"

Ghost rider then says, "He will pay with blood for what he has done today!!"

Dr. Strange replies, "Yes but where will he go after this?"

Vengeance then says, "Where ever he'll go we'll be waiting, they all deserve the Penance Stare!!!"

Venom replies to Vengeance, "First thing to do is to get out of this rope."

Pezzini uses the Witchblade to cut her self loose, and then she cuts everyone else loose, they reach the Elevator and go up to the Surface to find a Message in blood on the wall saying, "Soon the Lillin and the Qel'mugad and their leaders will march on the capital."

Morbius says, "Wow now who would put that on the wall, usually it would be a cryptic message on the wall am I right?"

Blade then says, "Basically, they don't care though, because when it comes down to it, they've already won."

Jackie Estacado then says, "It ain't over, until either side is cut down, it ain't over."

Hellboy then goes towards a red phone and calls the President saying, "Mr. President, we have a huge Problem, the demons got out and are headed your way bring in every military unit into the capital we are going Def con 1, Midnight Sons will be there shortly."

And so the Midnight Sons head to Washington DC, Meanwhile Andariel calls Neros back and says, "We have Massacre, Mutt and Lord Scourge, did you find Lilith?"

"Yes and with her five hundred Lillin demons; I'm going to call the others, we shall march on the capital when the week is done."

"Good…Meet us on the roof of your building tomorrow."

Andariel Hangs up and gives the amulet to Jersey Boy, immediately he grows four more feet and is given a totally new look, he then transforms into a human and says, "It feels good to be taller than Hatred."

Hatred immediately says, "Fuck you!!!"

Now the end is near….


	4. The Demon Rally and Summoning

**The Demon Rally and Summoning  
**

Neros, a demon who joined Scourge for conquest, is now going to summon forth all of the demons to the roof of the skyscraper owned by the newest software corporation known as Micro Mac. The first demons to show are Sammael, CD, Meat Market, and Vanguard, but with Neros five hundred Lillin and their mother Lillith and the Demon Baal. Blackout and Kazaan show up later, and the Qel'mugad show up as well, and the last to show up are Scourge, Mutt, Jersey Boy, Hatred, and Andariel. Neros then says, "Let this be the day that Scourge destroyed man kind!!! All Hail Scourge!!!"

Scourge then tells the Demons, "This is the eve of the Apocalypse; doomsday is coming for these pathetic creatures."

Then all the demons start to roar, scream and cheer triumphantly. Then Scourge pulls out the Amulet and says, "With the heart of Eternal Darkness, Victory is assured; not even God can save them!!"

He then puts the amulet high in the sky and recites the spell and instead of night, there was pure Darkness, demons and Vampires thrive on this kind night, Darkness had fallen, Scourge then yelled out to every demon, Vampire and everything in between, "To the capital!!!"

The Terrain of the US changed, in Chicago a giant Nest on the Sears Tower had appeared holding millions of hellish bat demons; in New York City giant leviathans arose from the Hudson Bay; in Phoenix packs of hellhounds roamed the streets eating anything and everything in sight. And as the Midnight Sons got closer to the capital they were attacked by Vampires; Blade had a smile on his face he and Morbius jumped out of the RV and attacked them head on Blade cuts them down with ease, Morbius fought viciously snapping necks and pulling out hearts they all turn into ash, Morbius then says, "That was easy."

Blade then replies, "Yeah just a little too easy."

"What are you talking about, you kill Vampires almost everyday!?"

"But it's just they were no competition."

"Please…"

They both get back in the RV and head to the Capital. The final stop, the final showdown has come…..


	5. The Final ShowdownAfterward

**The Final Showdown/Afterward**

Meanwhile The Capital is on high alert the President is put in a bunker while Marines and Soldiers station themselves all around Congress creating miniature barricades with gun turrets mounted, Search Lights every where protecting the soldiers from the creatures of the night. In the distance, feet marching, Distant screams and roars, soon a huge crowd of monsters led by the Demon Lord Scourge and his demon generals. As the demon hordes get closer a line of fire flies between the humans and the demons soon the Midnight Sons show up and with them Hellboy The ten of them form a line, Jackie Estacado shoots out the search lights and there is pure darkness once more, but Jackie's eyes turn pure yellow and with him millions of glowing eyes around him and the others, Scourge yells, "Kill them all!!"

And they charged the forces, but as soon as they did the Darklings attacked first and with backup fire from the soldiers and Marines. Sara Pezzini transforms into an armor clad warrior and joins the Darklings in battle; Ghost Rider and Vengeance grab any of the creatures that get away from the Darklings, Estacado, and Witchblade, giving each creature the Penance Stare. Ghost Rider grabs Andariel saying, "Look into my eyes, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent, experience their pain, feel it as they have."

He leaves her beside dying demons; she has lost her mind completely. Massacre runs towards the soldiers cutting them down one by one and Venom yells out, "Hey Massacre! It's me you want, not them!!"

Massacre swings at Venom nearly slashing his abdomen, Venom jumps dodging the slashes afterwards, Venom then punches Massacre so hard his fist punctures Massacre's Rib cage destroying his heart. Massacre falls down on his knees and dies. Dr. Strange then uses all sorts of powers to keep the creatures at bay, Morbius and Blade fight the Dog demon Mutt , Morbius jumps onto Mutt's back, Mutt tries to shake him off but Morbius holds on tightly Blade pulls his sword out and stabs Mutt in the chest, Mutt isn't phased and smacks blade across the field, Morbius swings from his back onto his chest and pulls the sword out and stabs Mutt in the head, still not phased Morbius cuts Mutt's head off; his body falls to the ground motionless Morbius holds Mutt's head in hand and throws it towards Scourge.

Jersey Boy and Hellboy start to fight; they both exchange punches, Hellboy grabs Jersey boy and says, "It's about time that you went back to hell, you piece of shit!!!"

Hellboy smashes Jersey boy's head into a nearby Conduit box electrifying him. Hatred is killed by Estacado, more specifically the Darkness itself; the Darkness then says, "_**Yes Jackie more blood must be spilt, kill them all!!!**_"

The Creatures retreat in despair saying, "They are too strong!!!"

Vengeance sees Blackout and Meat Market; he pulls his shot gun out and shoots the two of them killing them and saying to Morbius, "at least you're not an Albino…"

Morbius laughs and kills some more demons and vampires that run away. Only a few demons stay Ghost Rider engages Scourge beating him senseless, Scourge then does the same, an uppercut sends Ghost Rider flying, Hellboy grabs a knife from one of the Marines and stabs Scourge in the back, Scourge smacks Hellboy into the nearby wall, Jackie uses the Darkness hand and impales Scourge in the shoulder, Scourge blasts Jackie into Hellboy, Witchblade blasts scourge into one of the barricades, Scourge then lets out a blood curdling roar pushing everyone back. Ghost Rider then Says, "Hey Dirt Bag! Missing something?"

Ghost Rider then swings the Amulet around his hand, Scourge then runs towards Ghost Rider but Vengeance tackles Scourge and punches him in the face two times and is thrown off of Scourge by Vanguard, Blade then Shoots Vanguard over a hundred times killing him. Scourge grabs Ghost Rider by the neck saying, "Give me the Amulet…Now!!"

Ghost Rider then opens his hands to reveal a broken Heart of Eternal Darkness, He shoves it into Scourges mouth and grabs his Hell gun and shoots Scourge in the head at point blank range, blowing his head clean right off. Scourge's body fell to the ground and Darkness turned back into Night time, the demons and vampires turned into ash by the Ultraviolet rays from incoming trucks.

The Midnight Sons saved the day …..Or night….Whatever, they still saved Mankind from an imminent doom of Eternal Darkness. Afterwards….

**Afterward**

The Brand of the Spirits of Vengeance left the new Midnight Sons, Venom joined the Thunderbolts; Sara Pezzini is expecting her first child and is no longer the Witchblade wielder, Estacado is still the Darkness and fights the Angelus. Blaze and Badilino still ride the US, Strange still fights the mystic forces, Morbius protects the innocent people, and Blade finds the Night Stalkers Frank Drake and Hannibal King locked up at the base, still alive afterwards. The Midnight Sons will be called again…. Real soon. Lilith and CD disappeared from the Fight and haven't been seen since.

MNS A


End file.
